1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is desktop files and organizers, and in particular vertical files with spaced vertical dividers supported on an inclined base.
2. Background Art
In desktop files and organizers with vertical dividers, it has been found to be advantageous to place the dividers on an inclined base to expose the upper edge portions of file jackets, books, catalogs and documents which are stored in such desktop organizers.
Many desktop files and organizers are made by injection molding of plastics although metal and wire products are also known.
It has been known to mount such vertical files in piggyback fashion on horizontal letter trays as demonstrated in Rabig, U.S. Design Pat. No. 290,141, issued June 2, 1987.
The above-mentioned vertical file exhibits a very slight angle of inclination relative to horizontal. When this angle is increased to provide greater inclination of the vertical file, the depending skirt becomes much larger and the file begins to assume a more complex shape for molding purposes.
The manufacture of these devices using injection molding methods requires a mode of construction which is the most economical, because the market is sensitive to price as well as style.